


FWB

by SuperLeon



Series: FWB [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcs, Drinking, Established Relationship, Friends Don't Let Friends Drive Drunk, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, Het and Slash, Lots of Things IDK, Morning After, Multi, Teasing, Texting, Vacations, Walk Of Shame, eventually...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLeon/pseuds/SuperLeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal-People AU where everyone is basically friends with benefits. Shenanigans abound. First Arc: "The Walk of Shame Game"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walk of Shame Game: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell by the numerous relationship tags, I've got a lot of places to go with this story. Stay tuned, but don't get your hopes up bc I'm not good at scheduling chapter releases. Consider Chris almost mute in this chapter.

"Alright, let's go, I'm ready," 

Helena removed her apron, as was custom, placing down two folded twenties and a ten. Only Sherry seemed to be taken off-guard, as the rest of the table resonated with a slight laugh. Leon slid the bills into his pocket before sharing a look with Helena as she settled into her chair, arms folded. 

"You seem awfully eager to lose another 50 bucks, Helena." The blond chided her, looking for a response.

His provocation didn't seem to have much of an effect on her, however, as she flipped her hair, a triumphant air still about her.

"That's because I _know_ I'm going to win this time."

Jake chuckled after having a swig of his drink, lifting the glass towards Helena.

"Just like the last five times? Face it, you're a runner-up for life."

"I least I come _close_ to winning, Jake. Not like you'd remember that feeling."

"Yeah, missing victory by just _one step_. Must feel great."

Sherry leaned into Jake's shoulder some in the next string of laughter, finally deciding to voice her confusion.

"What exactly is going on here?"

The red-head took a moment to compose himself, remembering that Sherry was basically brand new to the group and most likely absolutely lost in what was going on. He silenced the table with a rise of his hand (a once-in a life time thing, probably) and motioned to Sherry.

"Looks like our newest member is a little confused. Leon, if you would...?"

"C'mon, I'm not getting Sherry involved in all this."

"--Says last month's winner." Piers added on, nudging Chris' side.

"I just wanna know what's going on, it's not fair to leave me out of the loop."

A few mumbled sounds of agreement rounded the table at Sherry's objection.

"Alright, fine. Don't say I didn't warn you, though."

He leaned forward, his default position for storytelling or whatever else happened to occur that needed explaining. Like a ritual, it caused a bit of a hush at the table, and maybe even across the bar. The glass of his bottle could be heard tapping against the wooden table in the silence.

"Every second Tuesday of the month, we like to make a little wager. Well, it's more like a game than a bet, really, but the winner ends up getting all the that was put in--"

"It's called the "Walk of Shame" game," Helena cut in, looking over to Sherry. "Since Leon wants be roundabout."

"'Walk of Shame'?" Sherry tilted her head somewhat.

"Yeah. Basically, whoever ends up doing the walk of shame is out."

"Out of the game, out twenty bucks." Chris decided to contribute to the conversation.

Leon didn't take long to get back in control, patting the pocket that held the first fifty dollars.

"We start off with fifty; which is generously contributed by the last game's runner-up," He sent a smirk in Helena's direction. "Then we start. Usually lasts around three weeks, four at the most, five if it's a good month."

Sherry decided to ask her question as Leon paused for a drink.

"So...are there any rules?"

"Well, you basically have to get laid every night-- not that that's much of a problem for me."

Eyes were rolled at Jake's statement. He'd only won a single round in the past, and for the rest of the month and up until the next game, he wouldn't let anyone forget it.

" _Every night_?"

"Not exactly,"

Ada eased up to the table, taking a seat next to Leon without sparing him a glance. 

"At least once every two days. Go without for two days and you're automatically disqualified. It's based more so on a trust system than anything."

"So, what happens if you lose?"

"You lose twenty dollars, then the prize goes up to seventy." Helena leans forward. "The first week's not too hard, get laid every two days, get home before 3AM. Second week, everyone still playing puts in five more dollars every two days, get home before 2AM. The third week is usually sudden-death week. Get home before 1, ten dollars every two days, and losers pay thirty bucks."

Leon sighs, leaning back in his chair. "I remember that fourth week being absolute _hell_ , I'd put so much money out that I couldn't afford to lose."

"Wow, that's like-- almost two-hundred dollars at _least_." 

"Sounds like a nice prize, doesn't it?"

Sherry turned to Piers almost too-quickly.

" _Nice_? Putting in 45$ and getting almost two-hundred back is a little more than "nice". I want in!"

Jake chuckled. "Alright Sherry."

"Well, that brings up the pot some, doesn't it?"

Ada looked over to Leon, knowing he'd have objections to letting her play, since she was basically his niece. He didn't have much of a say, however, since he wasn't in the game for the month anyway. He let out a little sigh.

"Alright, fine. I'll text you the rest of the rules later, but aside from that, welcome to the game."


	2. WoSG: Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex for you, Jake. Sorry.

Jake left the bar with a pleasant buzz; still coherent enough to think and form sentences, but with a little tilt to his walk that had him leaning up against Sherry as they made their way across the parking lot. She didn't seem to mind him at all, instead enthusing over the game she'd only recently discovered.

"This is gonna be fun! I can't wait for that two-hundred...!"

"Don't get too excited, princess. It's a little harder than it sounds."

"Yeah? How did _you_ win?"

"Had to take a few of my dates to a motel, swallow my pride and pay for a night. Mainly stuck to my place, otherwise."

"You actually paid for a room just so you could win? Isn't that kind of counter-intuitive?"

"Sometimes you just _have_ to win."

When he reached his car, he leaned up against the side, letting the chill of the metal sober him up some. The keys were slipped from his hands before he noticed. Sherry was on the other side of the car in the blink of an eye, it seemed.

"You're definitely going to need a ride home."

"How did _you_ get here?"

"Taxi."

Sherry was already settling into the driver's seat, adjusting the steering wheel and generally putting everything out of place that Jake had so finely tuned to himself. Too far gone to complain, the redhead simply slid into the passenger's side, head pressed back against the seat, eyes partially closed, he was still smirking.

"You sure it's safe to drive home with me? At this hour?"

"We have until 3 and it's only 12. I know for a fact it doesn't take 4 hours to get to your apartment."

"I'm touched, you remember how to get there all on your own?"

"It's not hard; basically a straight line."

"Like my dick."

"Wow, okay. Looks like the longer I wait the less sober you get, what a joy."

"Why don't I show you how I sober up~?"

"Such a charmer."

Her eyes were focused on the road as she waited in a stretch of silence for Jake to say something even more "charming". Only once they'd arrived at the complex did she peer over at Jake, still, asleep. She sighed.

—

"What's wrong?"

Parked on the curb just outside of the complex, Chris leaned on to his arms, having them propped on top of the steering wheel. Piers leaned forward for a better look at him. He didn't need an answer.

"You're going to go see her again, right?"

Chris sighed, expecting the reaction.

"It's getting kind of serious—"

"Sure, that's what you _always_ say."

He undid his seat belt, getting out in a rush.

"Whatever, I don't care. It's none of my business anyway."

"I'm not staying over."

"—Doesn't matter to me."

"Piers, don't—"

But the door was shut before he could object. He was stuck watching Piers' back as it moved away, finally disappearing into his flat.  
—

Sherry could hardly get Jake up the stairs to reach his apartment, his sobriety falling by the minute. She was sure she didn't know anyone else that took this long to process alcohol. With his arm over her shoulder, Jake was free to press his face into Sherry's neck, slurring out drunken nonsense with a smirk.

Sherry placed him up against the wall next to his door (206, right? She hoped so), checking his pockets for keys.

"Who the heck keeps all their rings separate? Why not just put them on a key ring...?"

"Maybe you should check my zipper."

She sighed. Maybe trying to level with him would work better.

"How about if you open the door, I'll let you figure out what color my _bra_ is?"

A moment passed, just long enough for the sentence to process in Jake's head, before he hurried to retrieve his keys from his back pocket. Sherry was congratulating herself as he made an attempt to get his key in the lock (in more ways than one, she could guess). Pouring on the charm, she ran a hand along his arm and pushed the key into place, watching his reaction as she turned it deliberately. She pushed the door open, backing into the apartment with a "come-hither" look. Jake was helpless to follow.

Being a seductress was more fun than she'd expected.

He absently shut the door behind him, getting closer when Sherry backed up against a wall.

"How about that? You _can_ get something done."

"Your turn."

Jake's hands were on her in an instant, one of them working to undo the buttons on her blouse while the other roamed. He had amazing dexterity for someone who, less than a minute ago, could hardly fit a key into a lock. But Sherry supposed that's what arousal could do.

She had a good grip on both of his hands before he could get far. They were put back at his sides, and she allowed herself to unbutton her shirt slowly, button by button she exposed more of her chest.

"Blue..."

She laughed a little when Jake noticed.

"It's my favorite one~."

Which roughly translated to 'it needs to be on my bedroom floor' for Jake.

With his arms around her waist, he practically buried his face into her chest, reveling in the feeling of her skin. Jake's hands slid under the back of Sherry's shirt to undo her bra, and just as his hands met the fabric he was pushed away, stumbling over and into the loveseat.

"Sorry Jake," Sherry started to re-button her blouse, smirking. "Can't have myself losing the game like _that_. Maybe next time."

And she was out of the apartment in only a swift few steps. Jake waited, letting the shock fade away, then sighed, leaning his head back against the arm of the chair. He had to learn not to fall for a tease.

...


	3. [BFF]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's in the hospital for something stupid, Piers isn't playing games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to do with the WoS game, just Piers breaking Jake's balls tbh. I think I wrote this because of all the Jake and Amir I've been watching recently.
> 
> Warning: Piers holds nothing back. Jake is not emotionally mature enough to handle adult life.

Seeing as no one had arrived yet to see Jake, Piers was the only one in the room aside from him. He took the seat nearest the hospital bed, immediately looking over to the stack of magazines on the end table next to him. He grabbed one off the top and turned to a page that caught his attention before speaking to Jake, who'd silently watched him the whole time.

"You fucked up, huh?"

It didn't click right away that Piers was talking to him, eyes still on the magazine.

"Still made it out, didn't I? Is Sherry mad?"

"Ballistic.Think I'll duck out when she gets here, if you don't mind."

"You're just gonna leave me with her like that? Help me out here."

Piers puts the magazine down for once, to exchange looks with Jake.

"I'm only here because Sherry said she didn't want you to be alone until she got here. She's coming from all the way across town, y'know. Clearly her anger isn't so much that she'd-- I dunno, _do_ something to you if there weren't any witnesses."

"You're just gonna leave your friend hanging like that?"

Piers scoffed.

"Yes? Absolutely?"

When Jake didn't respond, Piers returned to his magazine. The red-head seemed to go through a few emotions as he stared blankly at nothing in the room. He figured Piers would at least be there to defend him in a situation like this, where it was unclear what kind of reaction Sherry would have once she arrived. Jake was worried he wouldn't know what to say to her, wouldn't know how to diffuse the situation instead of pouring more fuel on the fire. When Piers sighed, Jake looked back over to him, thoughts in order.

"I know I'm always giving you shit, but...I really do consider us friends."

Piers let out a small laugh. A moment later, he lowered the magazine again.

"...you're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes? Absolutely?"

Jake's mocking only seemed to make Piers more incredulous.

"You're serious. You're _actually_ serious. Jake, we're not friends."

"Sure we are. I text you all the time--"

"You text me when you want advice, Jake. And honestly, it's sad that an adult male like yourself can't figure out whether or not he's responsible for something going wrong in his relationship or if he can somehow pin the blame on some uncontrollable variable that's got nothing to do with him. The fact that you're so emotionally immature worries me, and it always bugs me all day if I don't respond to you and I know in the back of my mind you'll just count that as some kind of imaginary "win", like you were "right" somehow."

"You only respond to my texts because you think I can't handle a relationship?"

"You only _text_ me because you can't handle a relationship, Jake."

Piers closes the magazine and puts it back in its place.

"And when do we ever really talk outside of that, Jake? When do we ever really spend time with each other? And I don't mean hanging out by default because we happen to have the same friend circle, I mean one-on-one interaction, just us?"

"You do that with everyone else?"

"I go to Chris's place at least once a week. Leon and I went to see a hockey match a few weeks ago. Ada and Helena invited me to a jazz concert at the park a weekend ago. Sherry and Claire invited me to go shopping with them, which was insufferable but I still went because I knew Sherry had to vent about _you_."

"I didn't hear about any of that."

Piers leaned back in the chair, continuing.

"The last time we did anything without everyone else was half a year ago when we happened to run into each other at that seedy night club, and that was only because my other friends left earlier. We ended up fucking in the handicap stall to the chagrin of about four other couples, maybe one threesome, all of whom also wanted to use the stall for the same thing. Every time I think about that night I wish I was drunk enough to have forgotten the whole thing, but at the same time I'm always grateful I was sober enough not to take you up on your offer to head back to your place, because waking up in your apartment sounds like some kind of Hell I'm not interested in."

"You don't mean that."

"You're right. Maybe your apartment isn't a mess of old pizza boxes and weeks-old clothes strewn all over the floor. Maybe you don't have a sink full of pots and pans that makes the whole ordeal even more questionable because there's no way you used them for anything in the past month. Maybe there isn't a 20-gallon fish tank so caked with dirt you can't see to the other side of it, and it never had fish that died horribly of suffocation or infection or God knows what."

"That's not what I fucking meant--my apartment has nothing to do with our relationship."

"It may not, but it's about as put together as your life, isn't it?"

"Well what the hell do you want me to do?"

"Fix your fucking life, Jake."

The door opened just as their exchange finished, and Sherry came in looking a mix of exhausted and furious. Piers stood.

"Good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be OOC but it's an AU I don't give a fuckicng


	4. WoSG: First Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 2014 with the beginning chapters and now that I look back on it I think it's fine to post ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"I'm out."

It came as a little more than a surprise when, on only the second day, Helena put down an additional twenty dollars. She slumped back in her chair when she sat, running a hand through her hair, exasperated. A collective look was sent her way.

"Already? You were talking such a big game yesterday. Who was it?" Leon leaned closer. It was usually _his_ job to trick her out of winning.

"Jordan."

" _Jordan_? You mean Deborah's friend?" He was a bit taken aback, pretty sure the "Jordan" in question was as chaste and celibate as the Virgin Mary.

Helena was done with it before the questions even started, sighing heavily.

"Yes, _that_ Jordan."

"So, what? Is it serious or somethin'?"

Jake was pretty sure that Jordan had promised to meet up with him again, on more _private_ terms-- her words, not his.

"I dunno, okay? She just-- came up to me yesterday and said she wanted to 'try something out' or something, and I ended up staying at her place. I didn't even know she liked me that way, I mean, if I'd known sooner..."

Helena remembered to keep some of those thoughts to herself. She could recall when Deborah first introduced her to Jordan, going on about how they ordered the same thing at a coffee shop and their names were called at the same time, or some such garbage. Helena honestly didn't care much about her story, she was too busy eyeing Jordan just to get a good look at her. She was certainly something...

" _Anyway_ ," She tightened her apron, the cloth, for once, not leaving her as soon as she'd taken a seat. "I won't be able to enjoy your company today, I've got some business to take care of..." 

"You mean like, actually doing your job?"

Before Helena could respond to Jake with a jab of her own, Ada's voice called out to her from behind the bar. She promised under her breath to get him back and returned to work, leaving Leon and Jake on their own at the table. Chris had informed them ahead of time that he wouldn't be there, instead having to make sure Claire found her way safely to his place from the airport. Piers simply stated that he didn't feel well and having to suffer Jake's presence would only make it worse. In their absence, a moment of silence passed.

"Where's Sherry?" Leon was reaching the bottom of his glass, worried, knowing Jake wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"Government business, or something..."

"Hm."

The blond finished off the final corner of his drink, placing the glass back on the table with a bit of a sigh.

"Guess that means we have the least life of all of them."

.......

Claire dropped her bag by the door as soon as she'd stepped in, immediately placing herself across the loveseat once her hands were free. She stretched out with a content sigh.

"It's so good to be in an actual house for once! I'm really tired of hotel rooms-- did you know there were some hotels where the kitchen and the bathroom are _one room_? Ugh, awful."

As he closed the door behind him, Chris humored her complaints with a slight hum. She jumped back up with just as much energy as she'd been complaining, meeting Chris with a beaming smile.

"Let's go out for a drink! I wanna see everyone else."

"Claire, you've been hopping from plane to plane for three days now, how are you not exhausted?"

"Are you _kidding_ me? I am about to _pass out_! I just prefer a convo and a tallboy before passing out, y'know?"

He couldn't help but laugh at his sister's antics. She would never change. And, just like her usual self, she could tell right away when something was wrong with her older brother. Her smile faded, and she moved closer to get a better look at him.

"What's up? What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

She put her hand up to stop him from inquiring further.

"No, hold up. I wanna try something."

Claire looked behind her to make sure the path was clear, then backed up to sit on the couch, leaning back to get more comfortable.

"Claire--"

"Sh! I learned this one from you."

Her arms over the back of the couch, she cleared her throat some and stared straight ahead at the television.

"So... _boy_ problems?"

.......

Chris managed to reason with Claire, having her agree to at least wait a night before heading out so that she could get over the jet lag. It proved to be a good decision, seeing as she slept throughout the night and most of the next day, only waking to groggily search through the fridge and pass out on the couch from time to time. She wasn't completely coordinated, but was aware enough to walk without forgetting where the floor was and tripping over herself by around eight. Despite the rest of the day, she still figured she was up for a drink.

Hopping into Chris' truck, she sighed in relief that she'd have a bit more time to compose herself before seeing the others.

"So, you and that kid are at a bit of an impasse, huh?"

"I'm not really comfortable with you calling him 'kid'."

"Why not? You're about twice his age now, right? If you can't admit to yourself that he's basically a kid, you probably aren't ready to handle this problem."

"What's that have to do with the overall issue?"

Claire waited as they went around a corner, getting dizzier than she'd expected.

"I'm saying the problem probably lies there. Like, the whole thing is that you're ignoring him and spending more time with Jill, right? Jill's a mature woman, she's been around the block a few times. Maybe you're expecting that from him, and when you don't get it, you hurry back to Jill for comfort."

She shifted her seat back some.

"Like, remember Chad? That one boy I liked in high school that I swore up and down was just my friend until I slept with him one night when you weren't home?"

Chris gave his sister a stern look.

"I didn't know about that, actually."

"Well I figured now was the best time to tell you since you can't ground me-- anyway, I kept telling myself he was just my friend, because I was already dating someone else. But compared to Chad, that guy was kind of lame. I had an unconscious bias, so whenever he asked me out I'd invite Chad over and tell him I was busy. We broke up obviously, but when Chad found out I was dating someone while I was sleeping with him he didn't wanna date me either. Which I thought was kinda shitty but y'know whatever. He had a tiny dick any--"

"What exactly are you trying to tell me here?"

Chris cut her off before she could get into any other information he didn't need to hear.

"Right. You need to realize that there's something you're getting with Jill that you aren't getting with Piers. It's time you faced your bias and accept it. Or fight it. Whatever. What's most important is that you two actually sit down and talk about it."

Pulling into the bar's parking lot, Chris sighed. He valued her advice, but it was easier said than done. Piers wasn't really a "sit down and talk" kind of person.

"Is Piers gonna be here? Or Jill?"

"Piers said he was sick, and Jill doesn't drink, you know that."

"Somebody needs to tell her to loosen up some."

Undoing her seat belt at the same time, Claire threw the truck's door open. She hopped the sizeable distance between the runner and the ground before looking back at Chris.

"Oh well, let's go, I wanna see everyone else!"


End file.
